


Your eyes filled with happiness

by Mocheeeey279



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Good for them, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Love Confessions, M/M, PLEASE I LOVE THEM, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also jeongchan bc jeongchan needs more love, changlix said i lived bitch, inspired by changlix's skz record, so much, these bitches gay, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279
Summary: The space around them was quiet, the air didn’t feel heavy or awkward. Nervousness began to tick at Felix’s gut but before he could open his mouth to take back his words, Changbin beat him to it, he grinned despite the red that spread across his cheeks like blush was dusted on.Felix swore in that moment that the stars lived in Changbin’s eyes, they seemed to twinkle when their gazes met.Or otherwise, Changlix stop pining after 3 years and finally kiss.
Relationships: Implied Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Your eyes filled with happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while cause i got distracted asfsakjasjf but this was a wip that started right after the song dropped and i wrote it with the help of my besties in the cool skz writer friends gc THIS ONE IS FOR YALL BESTIES ILY
> 
> this one is for yall changlix brainrots afakjfsf and yes when the song dropped i screamed
> 
> they lived, bitch

“Are you both good to go?”

Chan’s voice rang over the intermission, asking the two men in the recording booth who seemed, appropriately nervous but excited. 

“All good, Chan-hyung.”

Changbin gave him a thumbs up, shooting Felix a reassuring grin, relieved when the freckled beauty returned his grin with a bright smile. As the first, soft notes begin to filter in through their headphones, Changbin falls back into the feel of the song. He felt nothing but pure, unfiltered love fill his entire being as the song begins to pick up the pace. 

He’s suddenly reminded of when he and Felix began writing the lyrics for the song. 

* * *

They were both in an empty room, somewhere in the company, sitting on opposite sides of the table so that they were facing each other. Changbin had his laptop open to his right, the track ready to be played, as he turned to his left to look at Felix who was staring at his own notebook intently. 

“What are you thinking about for the lyrics, Lix?”

Felix’s lips pursed into a sort of pout as he began to think about the theme for their lyrics. Changbin’s eyes slid down to his lips, mentally noting about _how plump and soft they looked._ His concentration was immediately brought back up to the beautiful freckled man in front of him.

“I wanted to write about… about love.”

“Love? That’s kind of broad, Lix. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

Changbin’s fingers fiddled with the pencil in his hand, his own notebook in front of him. Felix fidgeted with his sleeves on top of the table, eyes looking down at his lap, almost as if he was avoiding eye contact with Changbin. A sense of worry and fear bubbled in Changbin’s belly, hoping that he didn’t make the younger too stressed out with the lyrical process. 

“Lix?” He reached over, taking one of Felix’s hands into both of his own and in an effort to calm the younger’s nerves, he began to caress the back of his hand. Fortunately, soon after, Felix lifted his head with a shaky smile greeted him.

“I wanted to uhm… write about loving someone and supporting them no matter what happens. I also uhh…,” Felix couldn’t continue his sentence, head dropping down once more but Changbin could see that his ears were red and they were getting redder. It took everything that Changbin had to hold in his coo at Felix’s bright, red ears. 

With one of his hands, he reached over to brush some of Felix’s hair behind his ears. 

Changbin reassured him, “I’m not gonna judge, Lix. You can tell me what you have in mind.” Hearing the deep breath that Felix took, Changbin’s curiosity about Felix’s idea grew tenfold.

Once more, Felix lifted his head with a determined expression decorated on his beautiful features, but a fire burning was in his eyes. 

“I want to write a love song about loving someone, supporting them no matter what they’re going through and… and I want to say that I do these things because I…” Felix hesitated, squeezing Changbin’s hand that still held onto his so tightly.

“I do these things because I just like them. No reason, I just… I just love them. A lot.” 

To anyone else, it may seem that Felix just shared his idea for the lyrical process of the song but to him — only _him_ — Changbin could see that Felix meant something else entirely.

It was no secret how much Changbin and Felix adored and cared for each other. Changbin could never put an exact title on whatever they had going on, he was sure that Chan was also not blind to the lingering touch, the blatant staring that was so painfully obvious between the two of them. But Changbin could tell that whatever Felix had just said was meant _for_ him, directed **_towards_ **him.

Against his will, Changbin’s cheeks got hot and immediately, he knew that his cheeks were red. The older man turned his gaze towards their intertwined hands and felt the blush rise to his ears but that didn’t stop him from squeezing Felix’s hands in a tighter grip.

“ _Oh…_ ” 

The space around them was quiet, the air didn’t feel heavy or awkward. Nervousness began to tick at Felix’s gut but before he could open his mouth to take back his words, Changbin beat him to it, he grinned despite the red that spread across his cheeks like blush was dusted on. 

Felix swore in that moment that the stars lived in Changbin’s eyes, they seemed to twinkle when their gazes met. 

“I think we can work with that,” The atmosphere around them grew warm and a blanket of love and relief draped over them. Laughter and giggles filled the space between them, from Changbin’s theatrical action of kissing the back of Felix’s hand, to the smile Felix flashes when Changbin catches him staring. 

This felt nice. 

This felt like home.

* * *

Pulling himself back into the present, Changbin now stares at Felix who stood on the opposite side of the recording booth. Sensing the worry in his partner, Changbin reached over, like he had when they first wrote the lyrics, and intertwined his hand with Felix’s. 

“We can do this,” Any trace of uncertainty left Felix, leaving only a small but sure smile on his pretty face. 

“Yeah, we can.” 

Once again, the soft music notes rang through their headphones and Changbin was filled with nothing but love and adoration for the freckled, bright-eyed sweetheart in front of him. 

_Cause I like you,_

_There’s no other reason, I like you,_

_When I watch you smile, there’s nothing more I could ask for,_

_Cause I just like you._

As the song starts off with Felix’s lines, Changbin is suddenly reminded of how Felix became his muse for most — if not all — of his lyrics. Ultimately, Changbin knows that this song would be dedicated towards their Stays who would go through hell and back for them but deep down in his heart, but Changbin knows that a large part of him wrote this song for Felix. 

Felix, who had relied on him during their early days of pre-debut. 

Felix, who had a big heart and took good care of those around him. 

Felix, who looked at him like he was the moon _and_ stars.

Felix, who Changbin loves entirely and wholeheartedly. 

The song came and went, Changbin and Felix delivered their lines as best as they could. Both were fueled with the love and adoration that they held for one another, performing their lines with their muse in mind. Once they were finished, they giggled, any noise fell on deaf ears as their hands were still tightly intertwined. Changbin pulled Felix closer, choosing to wrap his arms around Felix’s waist, instead.

Looking up slightly, he could see the freckles that decorated Felix’s features like stars in the sky. Felix was no better, with his hands on Changbin’s shoulders, he gave him a teasing smile.

“Hyung, did the lyrics _‘the sparkling tears in your dewy eyes are diamonds’_ refer to my God’s Menu eye make up?” 

Changbin did nothing but return the teasing smile, “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't,” The response caused Felix to whack his chest and shoulder softly — softly, because Felix would never truly hurt Changbin — causing cackling and laughter to escape Changbin.

“Hyung!”

“ _What_? Your God’s Menu was very beautiful and very stunning, Bbokkie.”

There was something warm, soft and _so full of love_ in Felix's eyes. Something that was reserved just for him. 

Only him. 

"Binnie-hyung." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

" _Please_."

Everything else would bleed into nothingness, leaving the two in their own space, safe and sound in each other's arms. Changbin will never forget this kiss, conveying years of love and longing into one kiss, desperate to tell Felix that _he's here, he's right here and he's so in_ **_love_ ** _with him_. 

But it wasn't just him, Felix returned the kiss with the same ferocity, squeezing his shoulders to anchor himself to reality. From their first meeting, from their first struggles, Felix knew — he just _knew_ — that Changbin was the one for him. No one else, _nothing else_ could fill the space in his heart as well as Changbin does. They would spend a much longer time exchanging kisses, giggling all the while, if it weren’t for Chan’s voice booming around the recording booth.

“Are you guys done?” A teasing tone could be heard in his voice, cackling at the couple who were clearly seen through the see-through glass of the recording booth. 

In an act of retaliation and rebellion, Felix flipped him off with a smirk and pulled Changbin in for a deep kiss causing him to squeak at the sudden kiss.

On the other hand, Chan whined in protest, telling them to _get their asses out here right now!_

Satisfied with his teasing, Felix detached himself from Changbin and laughed as he stepped over the threshold of the recording booth into the studio. Making his way towards Chan, who was sulking at him. 

“Don’t have to remind me that I’m single.”

“You wouldn’t be single if you’d only tell Innie, hyung.”

“ **_Felix!_ **” Despite Chan’s squawking and protest, Felix did nothing but laugh, grabbing both his and Changbin’s bags before looking back at said man who stood at the door of the recording booth. He walked over, taking Changbin’s hand and walked towards the door of the studio.

“We’re heading out to lunch, Chan-hyung! We’ll see you back at home, don’t stay up too late or I’ll send Innie!”

Impatient for a response, Felix left the studio, hand-in-hand with Changbin. He only looked back at Changbin when he felt him intertwine their hands properly. Changbin flashed him a bright smile as he took their bags from Felix, pulling Felix closer to his side. 

“What do you want to eat? It’s my treat.”

Changbin could feel his heart flutter when Felix looked at him with the same, sweet look in his eyes. Felix squeezed their intertwined hands and gave him a bright, beautiful smile, freckles dotting his cheeks.

“Anywhere as long as it’s with you, hyung. Oh! And hyung?”

“Yeah, Bbokkie?” 

A short, sweet peck.

“Baby, I just really love you.”

A fond snort, tell tale signs of red cheeks.

“I love you too, sunshine. You’re the only reason why I really love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that was it! Let me know what you thought of it, i'm super interested! Follow me on @sungflowrr at twitter for more word vomit and random screaming about my ships :^)


End file.
